


Closure

by SelenitaLunar



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Family, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: A happy ending for Tony, Pepper and Morgan. (AVENGERS ENDGAME SPOILERS) Oneshot.





	Closure

Their cottage by the lake felt so calm at those early hours of the morning. Tony Stark was sitting on the wood bench on their porch. Morgan’s familiar weight over his abdomen was a comforting feeling. She was kissing his cheek unrelented and Tony beamed. 

He didn’t remember a lot about what happened once he snapped his fingers in the battlefield, the infinity stones acting at his command, when he wished Thanos and his army out of existence. He could only get a blurry of worried faces: Rhodey, the kid, Pepper… Some words of love floating around. Nothing more. The rest was a blank space.

He knew what had happened, thought, because Pepper had told him three months later, when he finally woke up from the coma. Strange had opened a portal into the best high tech hospital in Wakanda, and Shuri and T’challa had stayed there, working in team with the best doctors and surgeons they had, to save him.

And they DID.

He was alive.

He lost his right arm completely, thought. All things considered, it was like a blessing, he had worked with Shuri for an entire month, and the genius princess had become a precious friend. And he was very happy with this advanced piece of tech they’d designed together. It really felt like he still had a functional arm, plus direct access to FRIDAY, the Stark network and a lot of other perks. You could say Tony was at peace with the price he’d pay. It was a miracle. He was alive, he was with his family. He’ll see Morgan grow up into the wonderful woman she already was, but he would be with her every step of the way. He would forever be too weak to ever think into going around inside a metal suit trying to save the world again, but he wasn’t worried, at all. In case that a new threat would arrive in the future, a lot of new and young heroes like Peter, Shuri, Carol… Were more than ready to step up and take charge of the situation. Yes, he wasn’t needed anymore, couldn’t help anymore even if he wanted to. He was too weak, and in a certain way, that was a blessing too. After all, his job was done. Thanos, his nightmare for six years, his obsession, was gone. He’d vanished him from existence… He’d saved EVERYONE. He was right and everyone admitted it so. The universe was in peace at last, and Tony Stark would finally rest. He’d been owned this, he deserved this, the welcome feeling of holding his beloved daughter in his arms. 

As he was lost in his thoughts, Pepper just came to sit beside them in the porch, blond strawberry hair loose in the spring breeze, jeans and white shirt. God, Pepper… She’ll always would look so beautiful and strong, and now they’ll grow old together, as husband and wife. The only constant in his life. His beloved wife. He would never understand how the hell he got so lucky as to get her to marry him. But she did, even agreed to have a kid with him, and he was grateful. So so grateful. For all the love he received daily from the two of them.

“Hey, Honey” She said kindly as she carefully caressed his good hand, the left one.

“Hey, Pep” Tony answered back, smiling towards her. His brown chocolate eyes full of light.

“Mommy!” Morgan peaked out towards Pepper, her head going up in order to see her better.

“What are you thinking about?” Pepper Stark asked to her husband. “You were so mesmerized staring into the lake.”

Tony just smiled, and looked into her blue eyes lovingly.

“Did I tell you that when I went back into 1970 I ran into my dad and the only thing I could babble about was that my name was Howard Potts?”

Pepper laughed hard then, her hand going over her mouth to cover it. “Really? Oh my God. Would you want us to change our surname then? We could be the Potts. You seem fond of that.” She teased his beloved husband.

“Well, I have to say it has a very nice ring to it. I’m so proud of you, Miss Potts, I truly wouldn’t mind. What do you say Morguna? Do you want to be a Potts?” He wiggled his eyebrows as her daughter sat better over his legs, letting her little arms go up in a big gesture.

“But I’m a Stark! And I love that we all are Stark. It sounds great, I’m already used to it and I don’t want to change it, Mommy.”

“Okay, okay… My little beast.” Tony said amused. “It was only a suggestion.”

“Besides” Pepper added then. “It would be a business nightmare to change the name of the company…” She laughed hard, kissing her daughter on the cheek and Tony on the lips. 

Morgan Stark giggled happily between her parents and Tony smiled broadly towards the two loves of his life. His wife and his daughter. New challenges were awaiting them, sure less grand but equally thrilling, the amazing adventures of parenting. Life was so different now, harder in a way, more rewarding in the other.

Tony and Pepper Stark were the defenders of earth after all, and other worlds were equally grateful to them for destroying Thanos and all his wrongdoing. 

New lives and returned old ones filled their lives with joy. 

Their future looked nice and full of love.

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> I needed my closure and The Starks deserved a happy ending, so I gave it to them.
> 
> Loves of my life: Tony, Pepper and Morgan. I will forever love you 3000 and keep you safe and alive in my heart.
> 
> And from pure love, this little oneshot was born. If it gave you hope or made you feel better, it served its purpose.
> 
> Thank You to all the people who reads my work, and leaves me comments. I feel so honored that you enjoy my writting.
> 
> Thank you all, from the bottom of my heart.
> 
> (This is unbeated, sorry if there are any mistakes) ^^


End file.
